


Terrible Story #8

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #8

  
  


**Terrible Story #8**

Joe's Bar, 3:00 AM 

Joe and his Watcher buddies have finished up a last round of drinks and dealt the last poker hand. As usual, Mike, Justin and Maureen continue talking; they seem reluctant to call it a night. 

What do they want to chat about? Immortals, what else? 

'Sports,' announces Mike suddenly. 

'Immortals don't do well with sports,' he continues. 'Except for dueling, of course...but we don't count that, that's for survival. Look what happened to Carl Robinson-he almost lost his head at a baseball field.' 

'Yeah,' agrees Joe. His face saddens, 'Richie Ryan loved bike racing, he 'died' on the track.' 

Maureen remembers, 'May-Ling Shen loved swimming and diving. She was beheaded in a pool. 

Justin pokes Joe, 'And didn't Amanda and Kit O'Brady almost decapitate each other over a racehorse?' 

Joe smiles, recalling Mac's terrified juggling of the Double Eagle dilemma. 

'How ironic,' Mike observes, 'Immortals never have to worry about injuries, yet sports seem so unlucky for them. Isn't there _one_ sport that they'd find safe?' 

'Fishing?' Offers Maureen, facetiously. 

They all stare at her, then in chorus blurt one word 

' _KENNY!!!_ ' 

'Oh, yeah.' 

Joe sits thoughtfully sifting through the well-worn deck of cards. His eyes rest on the Jack of Hearts-sometimes known as the Knave-and he immediately thinks of Hugh Fitzcairn, MacLeod's crazy friend. 

'Golf.' 

' _GOLF????_ ' They exclaim in unison. 'What makes golf so safe?' 

Joe carefully explains. 

'First of all, the golf bag is a perfect place to stash your sword. But the most important reason is-you're always.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

playing....   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

on....   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Hole-y Ground!' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #9   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
